I Don't Know
by Ryubee
Summary: Ini tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merupakan anggota kepolisian, karena suatu tugas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama. [silahkan membaca jika tertarik]. ChanyeolxBaekhyun / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Warn! GS for uke [slow update]
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Know**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Luhan (GS), Sehun and Other exo member**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut tampak begitu sepi, maklum saja jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, jam besuk untuk pasien rumah sakit tersebut telah habis dan hanya tersisa perawat–perawat yang bertugas jaga malam ini. Baekhyun berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang kini telah sepi. Malam ini ia sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani Sehun, adiknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tertembak saat bertugas, hingga membuatnya harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit ini. Sehun dan Baekhyun bekerja di kepolisian di kota Seoul di divisi yang sama. Pekerjaan keduanya cukup beresiko sehingga hal seperti ini bisa kapan saja terjadi saat mereka bertugas.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan Sehun. Tampak seorang pemuda yang kini terbaring lemah tampak sedang tertidur. Sehun mendapatkan luka tembak di bawah dadanya. Beruntung peluru tersebut tidak mengenai organ vital, sehingga ia tidak mengalami luka serius. Walaupun begitu ia tetap harus menerima perawatan intensif agar lukanya cepat sembuh. Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang Sehun, mengelus surai adiknya dengan lembut. Ia sangat menyayangi Sehun. Baru hari ini Baekhyun bisa menjenguk Sehun setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan di kantor. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin Baekhyun ingin menjenguk adik semata wayangnya tersebut, tapi pekerjaan di kantor yang menumpuk dan tak bisa diajak kompromi membuatnya terpaksa mengurungkan niat untuk menjenguk adiknya kemarin.

"_Noona_" Sehun membuka matanya ketika ia merasa seseorang mengelus kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk duduk ketika ternyata orang tersebut adalah Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, tidurlah." Baekhyun menahan Sehun yang mencoba untuk duduk. Tanpa membantah perkataan kakaknya barusan Sehun kembali membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku yang baru bisa menjengukmu hari ini" ucap baekhyun penuh penyesalan

Sehun tersenyum lemah "_Gwenchana_, aku baik–baik saja _noona_. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau adikku dan kau terluka. Aku tak bisa melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini. Ketua tim mu benar–benar payah, membiarkan salah satu anak buahnya terluka seperti ini."

Sehun kembali tersenyum, mendengar ocehan dan kekesalan kakaknya barusan "_Noona nan gwenchana_. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol _hyung_, dia ketua tim yang hebat. Ini bukan kesalahannya, ini karena aku saja yang kurang berhati–hati." Sehun mencoba menenangkan sang kakak yang tampak kesal.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, bahkan disaat seperti ini pun adiknya masih sempat untuk membela ketua tim nya, sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

"Jika dia ketua tim yang hebat dia tak akan lalai dan membiarkan anggota tim nya terluka. Kau tidurlah, kau harus banyak beristirahat agar cepat sembuh." Baekhyun membenarkan selimut Sehun hingga sebatas dada.

"_Arraseo_, aku tidur _noona_. Selamat malam."

"_Jaljayo Sehun-ah_" Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamar rawat Sehun dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur. Malam ini ia harus merelakan badannya untuk tidur di sofa. Sehun sudah memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidur di ranjang bersamanya, walaupun sempit tapi setidaknya tidur di kasur lebih nyaman daripada di sofa. Namun Baekhyun dengan tegas menolaknya, jika sudah seperti itu Sehun hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia masih membela Park Chanyeol yang telah membiarkannya terluka?" gumam Baekhyun. Setelah Sehun tidur ia tak langsung memejamkan matanya, ia masih merasa kesal terhadap orang yang telah membuat adiknya terluka, Park Chanyeol.

Harus Baekhyun akui Park chanyeol merupakan anggota kepolisian yang hebat dan pintar. Beberapa kali Baekhyun bekerja sama dengannya dalam satu tim. Siapa yang tak kenal Park Chanyeol, anak seorang petinggi polisi dan bisa dikatakan dia anak emas di kepolisian kota Seoul. Chanyeol terkenal bukan karena sosok ayahnya yang merupakan seorang petinggi polisi tapi karena prestasinyalah yang membuatnya terkenal. Tampan, muda, berbakat dan cerdas itulah kata yang dapat mendefinisikan sosok Park Chanyeol. Bahkan karena kecerdikannya beberapa kali Chanyeol dipercaya untuk menangani kasus–kasus yang berbahaya dan rumit, dan tanpa diduga dia bisa menyelesaikannya. Benar–benar sulit di percaya bagi seorang polisi muda sepertinya. Tapi apapun itu, semua tak berlaku bagi Baekhyun, baginya Park Chanyeol tak lebih dari seseorang yang telah mencelakai adiknya. Walaupun Sehun mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah kecerobohannya karena kurang berhati–hati dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol melindunginya, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia masih cukup kesal atas kejadian yang menimpa adiknya tersebut. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun–ah, kau baik–baik saja?" tanya Yoon Hee, teman satu divisi Baekhyun dengan Sehun "Ini minumlah." Yoon Hee memberikan secangkir kopi kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima Kasih." ucap Baekhyun menerima secangkir kopi dari temannya tersebut.

"Istirahatlah, Kau tampak lelah Baek. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Bukan tanpa sebab Yoon Hee menyuruh temannya tersebut untuk beristirahat, berkali–kali ia memergoki Baekhyun menguap dan juga lihatlah kantung matanya, ia yakin jika Baekhyun kurang tidur semalam.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak, aku akan beristirahat jika laporan dan hasil investigasiku sudah selesai."

Yoon Hee hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia tidak terlalu suka jika harus berdebat dengan orang keras kepala seperti Baekhyun "Baiklah terserahmu saja, tapi setidaknya carilah udara segar agar kau tak terlalu lelah."

"Hmmm" gumam Baekhyun matanya tidak lepas dari layar komputer. Ia terlalu fokus mengerjakan laporan dan hasil invetigasinya.

"Baekhyun–shi kau dipanggil tuan Lee untuk keruangannya" ucap seorang pria, yang baekhyun ketahui bernama Jinyoung.

"Aku segera kesana" Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk menemui atasannya tersebut, meninggalkan aktivitasnya yang sedang mengerjakan laporan juga hasil investigasinya .

Tok…tok…tok…

Dengan pelan Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya itu. Ia segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam.

"Oh Baekhyun–shi, kau sudah datang rupanya."

Baekhyun segera menghadap kepada atasannya tersebut. Ia cukup kaget karena di ruangan itu tidak hanya ada dirinya. Disana sudah berdiri, Jongin, Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan dan juga Zitao. Ia cukup kesal melihat ada wajah Chanyeol disana. Jika bukan di kantor dan sikap profesionalismenya mungkin sejak tadi Baekhyun sudah menghajar wajah Chanyeol habis-habisan hingga babak belur.

"Baiklah aku memanggil kalian karena aku ingin menugaskan kalian dalam satu tim untuk menangani kasus kali ini." terang Lee Dong hae, kepala kepolisian pusat kota Seoul, atasan Baekhyun.

"APA? " ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan, membuat orang–orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

"Ada apa? kau tak suka?" tanya atasannya ketika Baekhyun siap membuka suaranya untuk protes "Ini sudah menjadi ketentuan, kau tak bisa membantah dan menolaknya. Jangan libatkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan Baekhyun–Shi, ini keputusan Inspektur Ahn. Jaga profesionalitasmu Baekhyun-shi " lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang siap melontarkan protesnya, sedang Chanyeol hanya menatap atasannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama denganku." ucap Chanyeol "Benar–benar merepotkan" Chanyeol bergumam pelan yang sudah pasti tak dapat di dengar oleh Baekhyun. Mereka telah keluar dari ruangan tuan Lee, namun keduanya tidak langsung kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka masih berdiri di depan ruangan tuan Lee dengan Baekhyun yang memandang Chanyeol dengan sengit

"Jika bukan karena pekerjaan, aku tak sudi untuk bekerjasama denganmu lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sengit.

"Memangnya aku mau? Cih…kau bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa–apa. Kau hanya bekerja dengan mulutmu bukan otakmu."

"Kau-" Baekhyun siap melayangkan pukulannya, namun dengan cepat ia menggantinya dengan menginjak kaki Chanyeol sekeras mungkin, hingga membuat namja itu kesakitan.

" YA! apa kau gila?" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berlalu begitu saja setelah menginjak kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah mimpi apa Chanyeol semalam, hingga hari ini dia bisa satu tim dengan Baekhyun. Dari dulu ia tidak terlalu menyukai gadis yang dianggapnya cerewet itu. Terlebih lagi tadi malam ia mendapat sms teror dari gadis itu yang mengatakan macam–macam hal padanya, hanya karena gara-gara adiknya yang terluka. Dan yang lebih parah adalah Baekhyun menimpakan bahwa semua itu kesalahan dirinya, menambah ketidaksukaannya terhadap gadis tersebut semakin bertambah. Walaupun Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya tak nyaman dan kesal. Gadis itu benar–benar kekanakan, tidak profesional dan yang pasti akan merepotkan untuk menangani kasus kali ini, jika ia harus satu tim dengannya.

"_Wae_? Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dengan membawa dua botol soda yang kemudian salah satunya ia berikan kepada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu sahabat baik Chnayeol di kepolisian.

"Kau tahu Byun Baekhyun? "

"Baekhyunnie? Aku tahu, dia temanku. Dan aku mengenalnya cukup baik. _Wae_? mengapa kau bertanya tentang dia?"

"Dia gadis yang menyebalkan."

"_Wae_? dia gadis yang baik kau hanya belum mengenalnya." ujar kyungsoo, namun Chanyeol tak menanggapinya ia lebih memilih melanjutkan makannya dibandingkan harus membahas lebih lanjut tentang gadis yang bernama Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena sahabatnya tersebut tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo adalah sahabat wanita yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol di kepolisian. Chanyeol akan bersikap lebih kekanak–kanakan jika di hadapan Kyungsoo. Bahkan hanya di depan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol akan menunjukan sifat aslinya yang tak diketahui banyak orang. Biarpun orang lain memandang Chanyeol sebagai sosok yang hebat, tapi baginya Chanyeol hanyalah seorang pria yang masih kekanak–kanakan. Kyungsoo selalu berada disisi Chanyeol jika sahabatnya itu membutuhkannya. Kyungsoo selalu berharap jika suatu saat Chanyeol akan menyadari perasaannya dan memandangnya bukan hanya sebagai sahabat tapi lebih dari sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Know**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Luhan (GS), Sehun and Other exo member**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mengapa hari ini terasa begitu sial baginya. Satu tim bersama orang yang telah membuat adiknya terluka itu benar–benar mimpi buruk baginya.

"Mengapa mukamu bertambah Kusut? " Yoon Hee langsung mencecar pertanyaan itu ketika Baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya dengan wajah muram.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menangani kasus dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan." Baekhyun menjawab ketus.

"Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menekankan kata tersebut dengan nada tidak suka.

"YA!" Yoon Hee memukul kepala sahabatnya tersebut.

"_Waeee_? Kenapa kau memukulku?" Baekhyun meninggikan nada suaranya karena kesal. Ia tidak terima karena kepalanya dipukul tanpa sebab.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan jika dia orang yang menyebalkan, huh? dia orang yang hebat, juga cerdas. Apa kau tidak tahu itu? apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia memecahkan beberapa kasus yang sulit? selain itu juga dia orang yang tampan." Yoon Hee menceramahi Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia lupa jika perempuan ini memiliki obsesi tersendiri terhadap seorang Park Chanyeol, bisa dibilang jika Yoon Hee adalah salah satu fans Chanyeol di kepolisian, yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Aku rasa aku membutuhkan udara segar" ujar Baekhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya mengacuhkan Yoon Hee yang tengah membicarakan Chanyeol dengan antusias.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun, kau pergi kemana? aku belum selesai bicara." teriak Yoon Hee ketika temannya tersebut lebih memilih untuk melenggang pergi daripada mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Mengapa semua orang menyukainya?Cih...yang benar saja dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika anggotanya terluka." gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendudukan diri di bangku taman belakang. Tempat ini benar–benar menyejukan karena ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam tumbuhan dan kolam ikan yang cukup luas, menjadi salah satu tempat favorit Baekhyun jika dia sedang banyak masalah atau ingin menyendiri. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, setidaknya disini ia merasa lebih baik jika harus mendengarkan ocehan temannya tentang Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kyungsoo–ya, lama tak jumpa." ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum cerah.

Baekhyun cukup mengenal baik perempuan dengan mata bulat tersebut bisa dikatakan jika mereka berdua cukup dekat. Sehun yang meperkenalkan Kyungsoo padanya, karena adiknya itu pernah beberapa kali bekerja dengan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik. Bagaimana kabar Sehun?Maafkan aku karena belum bisa menjenguknya." ujar Kyungsoo. Raut wajahnya menunjukan penyesalan.

"Dia baik, dokter bilang dia bisa pulang beberapa hari lagi"

"Syukurlah…apa yang kau lakukan disini? kudengar Kau, Kris, Jongin, Luhan, Zitao dan chanyeol berada dalam satu tim yang sama untuk menangani sebuah kasus. Apa itu benar?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik. Setahu Baekhyun hanya baru segelintir orang yang tahu tentang tugasnya kali ini.

"Chanyeol yang memberitahuku."

"Benarkah?" Jika Baekhyun sedang minum, mungkin saat ini ia tengah tersedak minumannya ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama Chnayeol. Sepertinya ia harus menandai hari ini sebagai hari tersial pikirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ada rapat dengan mereka sekarang?"

"Astaga" Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul satu lewat "Kyungsoo maafkan aku, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung berlari meninggalkan gadis tersebut.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri karena kecerobohannya, karena ia terlambat datang pada rapat penting dengan anggota timnya. Sialan, gara–gara terlalu memikirkan kekesalannya dengan Chanyeol ia sampai harus datang terlambat untuk rapat pertamanya bersama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir tiga puluh menit Baekhyun terlambat untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut. Baekhyun melewati koridor kantornya dengan tergesa–gesa untuk segera sampai di ruangan Kris, dimana tempat rapat tersebut diadakan. Beberapa kali ia menabarak orang–orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya hingga berkali–kali juga ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

Tok…tok…tok…

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan paling pojok di lantai lima, yang ia yakini sebagai ruangan Kris. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut ketika mendengar suara yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Sudah ada Zitao, Luhan, Jongin dan Chanyeol disana. Dan tentu saja sang pemilik ruangan, Kris.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ujar Baekhyun menyesal, ia benar–benar merasa bersalah sekarang karena telah membuat teman–temannya menunggu lama. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka datang terlambat, bahkan bisa dikatakan dia orang yang selalu datang tepat waktu. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka membuat orang lain menunggu, karena menurutnya menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Tapi kali ini justru dialah yang membuat teman–temannya harus menunggu karena ia datang terlambat. Dapat ia lihat wajah Zitao yang menahan kesal karena keterlambatannya, ia benar–benar merasa tidak enak kepada teman-temannya.

"Kuharap kau bisa datang tepat waktu lain kali, kali ini aku maafkan." ucap Kris sambil memberikan selembar kertas kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersyukur karena yang menjadi ketua tim untuk menangani kasus kali ini adalah Kris bukan Chanyeol. Ia bersyukur karena Kris memberinya toleransi. Mungkin jika Chanyeol yang menjadi ketua timnya, Chanyeol tak akan segan-segan untuk menghukumnya karena tidak disiplin. Itulah yang Baekhyun dengar dari rekannya sesama polisi yang pernah bekerja dengan Chanyeol. Tapi walaupun begitu Baekhyun mungkin akan memilih untuk dihukum dan sengaja datang terlambat karena ia tidak ingin berlama–lama bertatap muka dengan orang tersebut.

"Itu adalah daftar rincian tentang Kim Joon Hyun, disana juga terdapat jadwal–jadwal penting yang akan dihadiri oleh Kim Joon Hyun. Aku ingin kalian mencari tahu kembali informasi tentang dia. Selama ini data yang diperoleh tentangnya masih sangat minim. Kita akan mencari informasi tentangnya lebih jauh. Kita akan mulai melakukan pengintaian mulai besok. Wajib diingat, selain dia terlibat dalam bisnis obat–obatan terlarang jaringan internasional, dia juga merupakan salah satu pemasok senjata api ilegal. Dia melakukan transaksi dan juga pengiriman barang melalui jalur laut agar dengan mudah mengelabui petugas" ujar Kris menerangkan tentang Kim Joon Hyun. Kim Joon Hyun adalah target penangkapan untuk kasus mereka kali ini. Nama Kim Joon Hyun sudah tertera dalam daftar pencarian orang di kepolisian Kota Seoul. Bisa dikatakan jika Kim Joon Hyun adalah bandar atau mafia obat–obatan terlarang jaringan internasional. Sudah beberapa kali kepolisian kota Seoul melakukan penangkapan untuk Kim Joon Hyun namun karena sedikitnya informasi, membuat polisi selalu gagal karena dia selalu berhasil lolos. Kim Joon Hyun tidak hanya terlibat dalam jaringan narkoba internasional tapi juga terlibat dalam bisnis senjata api ilegal.

Kris melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya yang belum selesai "Untuk memudahkan mencari informasi tentangnya, maka aku membagi kalian dalam beberapa tim. Zitao dan Luhan akan berada dalam satu dan Chanyeol. Dan kau Baekhyun, kau denganku. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kris mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Tidak aku rasa ini sudah cukup jelas" jawab Jongin.

"Baguslah jika tidak ada pertanyaan, dan ini–" Kris mengeluarkan beberapa kunci dari dalam saku jacketnya dan menyerahkan pada setiap anggotanya.

"Mulai dari sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama." ucap Kris yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, matanya terbelalak hingga matanya yang sipit tampak lebih besar dari biasanya, bahkan bisa dikatakan bola matanya nyaris saja keluar. Ucapan Kris barusan cukup membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadaksa 'Tinggal bersama' kata–kata tersebut terus terngiang dikepalanya. Itu artinya ia akan tinggal serumah dengan Park Chanyeol orang yang paling dia benci. Ini sebuah bencana baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Know**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Luhan (GS), Sehun and Other exo member**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Luhan, Zitao dan juga Baekhyun berdiri di salah satu rumah tingkat dua bergaya eropa. Rumah tersebut berada di kawasan elite pemukiman, cukup dekat dengan lokasi rumah target mereka Kim Joon Hyun. Maklum saja rumah yang akan mereka tinggali terletak satu komplek dengan rumah target mereka. Rumah berasitekstur Eropa tersebut adalah rumah yang akan mereka tinggali untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, tanpa kejelasan berapa lama waktu mereka akan tinggal di rumah tersebut. Walaupun rumah tersebut cukup bagus dan nyaman, tapi bagi Baekhyun adalah sebuah neraka.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Luhan dan juga Zitao telah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut untuk membereskan barang–barang mereka. Hanya tersisa Baekhyun yang masih betah berdiri di halaman rumah dengan sebuah koper besar disampingnya. Ia sibuk meniup dan memainkan poninya yang telah memanjang, jika bukan karena tugas ia enggan untuk memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disitu dan membuat para tetangga curiga?" Chanyeol muncul diambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

'_Cih menyebalkan, lihatlah gayanya yang seperti seorang ketua benar–benar menyebalkan.'_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun membawa kopernya menaiki tangga depan rumah tersebut satu persatu. Hampir saja tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh, karena mengangkat beban koper yang terlalu berat.

"Hahaha… jika memiliki tubuh kecil bawalah koper yang sesuai ukuran tubuhmu, jangan koper sebesar itu, kau kelihatan seperti _baby smurf_ ."

Menyebalkan. Chanyeol menertawakannya dan mengatainya dengan sebutan _baby smurf_ membuat Baekhyun kesal dan juga marah karena Chanyeol mengatainya dengan sebutan _baby smurf_. Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun juga merasa kesal karena lelaki tersebut tak ada inisiatif untuk membantu mengangkat kopernya dan malah menertawakannya yang hampir terjatuh. Hey ayolah, bukankah seharusnya laki–laki tersebut memberikan bantuan jika ia melihat wanita yang sedang kesusahan?

"Biar aku bantu." ucap Kris yang baru saja keluar melewati Chanyeol yang masih menertawakannya.

"Terima kasih"

Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang Kris yang tengah membawakan kopernya, matanya menatap tajam ketika ia melewati Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalas tatapan tersebut dengan wajah sok polosnya. Membuat kadar ketidaksukaan Baekhyun terhadap lelaki bertelinga lebar tersebut semakin bertambah. Untung saja Baekhyun masih cukup sadar untuk tidak menghajar Chanyeol saat ini, ia tidak mau menarik perhatian para tetangga hanya karena menghajar seseorang mengingat mereka dalam tugas penting saat ini.

"Beristirahatlah, setelah selesai kita akan rapat." Kris meletakan koper Baekhyun di depan kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

"Hmm Baiklah, _sir_. Terima kasih" ujar Baekhyun.

"Jangan memanggilku formal seperti itu jika kita tak sedang bertugas. Kau bisa memanggilku _oppa_. Cepat bereskan barang–barangmu, setelah itu kita berkumpul dibawah untuk rapat." Jawab Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri diam di depan kamarnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu bercat cokelat tersebut, Luhan sedang memberskan barang–barangnya. Luhan tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, lalu kembali dengan kegiatan mebereskan barang–barangnya. Tanpa membuang–buang waktu lagi Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Luhan kerjakan.

"Dia adikmu?" mata Luhan tertuju pada foto yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun, yang sedang membereskan barang–barangnya, tepatnya pada foto Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Rasanya Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia sekamar dengan Luhan. Menurut Baekhyun, Luhan lebih ramah dibandingkan Zitao. Entah kenapa menurutnya Luhan adalah sosok yang sangat bersahabat dengan siapapun sehingga ia akan merasa akan cepat akrab dengannya daripada Zitao.

"Aku turut prihatin karena adikmu terluka saat bertugas" lanjut Luhan, tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan.

Baekhyun tersenyum "Hei kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Dia baik–baik saja dia lelaki hebat. dalam beberapa hari ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter."

"Benarkah? Itu kabar bagus, aku turut senang mendengarnya." wajah yang tadinya muram itu menampilkan senyum lebar. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah teman sekamarnya itu.

"Jika ada waktu aku akan mengajakmu untuk menjenguk dan memperkenalkannya padamu." ujar Baekhyun antusias.

"I…it…itu ide bagus." Luhan tersenyum kikuk "_Kajja_…kita cepat selesaikan barang–barang kita, Kris dan yang lain sudah menunggu kita untuk rapat" ujar Luhan, sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibawah, tepatnya di ruang keluarga tampak Kris sedang duduk dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya, ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Selain Kris, sudah ada Zitao yang tengah bergelut dengan laptop dihadapannya. Tak berapa lama setelah Baekhyun dan Luhan turun, Chanyeol dan jongin menyusul bergabung dengan Mereka. Ditangan mereka kini ada kertas lain yang berisi tentang jadwal terbaru kegiatan Kim Joon Hyun yang baru saja Kris berikan. Mereka tampak sibuk membaca isi kertas tersebut, hingga suara Zitao menginterupsi kegiataan mereka.

"Ada perubahan pada jadwal, hari ini ia tidak akan menghadiri pembukaan restorannya, tapi ia akan menghadiri pameran lukisan di Pohang pada pukul delapan malam dan kemungkinan ia akan menghadiri pesta yang di adakan oleh tuan Yoon"

"Baiklah, jika begitu segera kita atur rencana. Kita akan mengikuti kegiatan Joon Hyun dari pameran lukisan tersebut, Zitao terus awasi jadwalnya dan cari tahu informasi lain tentang Joon Hyun. Kita akan segera bersiap." perintah Kris yang diangguki oleh semua anggota timnya. Baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya ia mempunyai ketua timm seperti Kris yang cukup bisa diandalkan. Hanya dalam hitungan menit semua rencana telah diatur dengan sangat rapi dan juga apik. Mereka pun memasuki dua mobil yang telah tersedia. Dan lagi–lagi kesialan menimpa Baekhyun karena harus semobil dengan Chanyeol. Apakah tuhan sengaja mengatur sedemikian rupa agar ia terus bersama manusia bodoh ini? Cih lihatlah tampang bodoh yang menyebalkan tersebut, ingin sekali ia berteriak meluapkan emosi dan protesnya. Mengapa ia selalu berakhir dengan Chanyeol? benar–benar membuat moodnya kacau.

Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur, karena Luhan berada satu mobil bersama mereka setidaknya ia ada teman untuk diajak mengobrol dibandingkan hanya duduk diam berdua dengan telinga gajah tersebut.

Namun yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sepertinya salah, kenyataannya benar–benar berbanding terbalik dari yang ia bayangkan. Luhan yang duduk di kursi depan dengan Chanyeol yang duduk tampak asik berbincang dengan Chanyeol, sesekali Luhan mengumbar tawa oleh candaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Apakah mereka lupa bahwa di mobil ini ada penumpang lain? Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak suka jika harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol tapi bukankah seharusnya ia ikut berbaur bersama mereka? setidaknya ia ingin dihargai keberadaannya.

Baekhyun sibuk memandang keluar jendela dengan segala pemikirannya, hingga suara Luhan menginterupsi dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"_Eonni_…kau baik–baik saja?" Luhan memandangnya melalui kaca spion. Oh sepertinya pemikiran Baekhyun salah, luhan masih menganggap keberadaannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Tidak. hanya memikirkan Sehun." Ia beralasan.

"Hey bukankah _eonni_ bilang kita akan menengoknya nanti? jangan terlalu dipikirkan." jawab Luhan sembari tersenyum.

"Kau benar."

Baekhyun melirik kaca spion tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikannya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol segera mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke jalan. Fokus untuk menyetir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Know**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Luhan (GS), Sehun and Other exo member**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**It's Genderswitch**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua wanita dengan paras rupawan itu berdiri di depan sebuah gedung tempat tuan Yoon mengadakan pesta, siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun dan juga Luhan. _Dress_ panjang warna hitam yang menjuntai hingga menutupi mata kaki itu tampak sempurna dipakai Baekhyun. Hal serupa juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang tampil mempesona dengan memakai _dress_ berwarna _peach_ sebatas lutut. Mereka berdua tampak anggun dengan gaun malam yang membentuk tubuh mereka, bak seorang putri raja yang berasal dari negeri dongeng. Siapapun pasti tak akan mengira jika mereka adalah polisi yang tengah melakukan penyamaran.

Rambut keduanya digerai kesamping, hingga bagian belakang gaun yang terbuka tampak menampilkan punggung indah keduanya. Penampilan Luhan dan juga Baekhyun jauh berbeda dari keseharian mereka di kantor, yang terbiasa dengan rambut mereka yang selalu digelung. Jika bukan karena tugas, Baekhyun enggan tampil berdandan seperti ini. Tampil elegan dengan _high heels_ setinggi tujuh inchi bukanlah gayanya, jika saja boleh memilih ia lebih nyaman memakai _flat shoes_. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus profesional dalam pekerjaan. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, jujur saja ia merasa risih karena banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya saat ia dan Luhan tiba disini. Oh jangan lupakan Park Chanyeol, lelaki itu juga tampil sempurna bak seorang pangeran dengan _tuxedo_ hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu yang membalut tubuhnya.

Jika saja Baekhyun bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih untuk berganti peran dengan Zitao yang duduk mengawasi mereka dari balik layar daripada harus berdandan layaknya bak seorang putri. Oh sepertinya Baekhyun lupa mengingat jika ini adalah rencana mereka sejak awal untuk mencari informasi lebih dalam tentang Kim Joon Hyun. Harus Baekhyun akui jika Kris benar-benar menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna, dari mulai busana dan tata rias untuk mereka bertiga semuanya bisa dikatakan karena keterlibatan sang ketua. Tapi bagaimana pun, jika boleh jujur Baekhyun berharap jika penyamaran ini segera berakhir.

"Jangan bertindak jika tidak ada aba-aba dariku, tetaplah waspada Aku, Zitao dan Jongin mengawasi kalian. Berusahalah agar tetap terlihat di kamera. Dan carilah info sebanyak mungkin tentang Kim Joon Hyun" suara Kris terdengar dari _earchips_ yang telah mereka pasangkan sebelumnya. Luhan, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol memberi sinyal kepada Kris jika mereka mengerti. Sesuai rencana, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk di waktu yang berbeda, dengan Baekhyun yang memasuki gedung lebih dulu, lalu kemudian disusul Chanyeol dan juga Luhan. Beruntung mereka tak mendapat kesulitan yang berarti saat memasuki gedung. Walaupun pesta ini digelar _private_, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk tapi berkat kerja apik Kris mereka bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Kris yang menyiapkan dan membuat semua ini berhasil dengan mudah. Anggota team yang lain pun ikut serta membantu, harus Baekhyun akui jika teman-teman dalam teamnya kali ini memang sangat ahli dalam bagian dan bidangnya masing-masing. Dimulai dari Kris dan Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan ahli dalam berbagai bidang serta kecepatan dan ketepatannya dalam bertindak. Tak salah jika atasannya kemudian menempatkan mereka berdua dalam misi kali ini. Jongin yang ahli dalam merakit senjata, Zitao yang ahli dalam komputer, Luhan si cantik yang jago dalam ahli strategi dan Baekhyun sendiri yang pintar dalam mengintai dan mengumpulkan informasi. Jangan anggap remeh apa yang dilakukan tiga perempuan tersebut dalam misi ini, walaupun terlihat seperti hal sepele akan tetapi mereka mempunyai peran penting yang tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dalam misi ini. Semuanya berperan sangat penting.

Seperti rencana awal Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbaur dengan para tamu undangan yang lain. Luhan bertugas untuk menggali informasi Kim Joon Hyun dari Lee Hae Jin, yang Baekhyun tau jika Hae Jin cukup mengenal dekat seorang Kim Joon Hyun. Tak perlu waktu lama sepertinya bagi Luhan untuk mendekati seorang Lee Hae Jin karena kini perempuan itu tampak berbaur akrab dengan pria paruh baya tersebut. Chanyeol sendiri tampak sedang menikmati minuman ditangannya entah dengan siapa, pria itu tampaknya menikmati pestanya pikir Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin terlalu mengurusi laki-laki itu.

Sedangkan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini adalah ia sendiri masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri memperhatikan Kim Joon Hyun dari jauh. Ya memang itu tugas Baekhyun, Kris yang menyuruhnya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kim Joon dari jauh, dengan siapa ia berinteraksi dan apa yang dia lakukan. Terkesan tidak penting namun ini akan berguna untuk mengorek lebih jauh tentang pria itu.

Pesta ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bosan, hingga berhasil membuatnya mengantuk. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantuknya. Tapi sial bagi Baekhyun seseorang menabaraknya dan menumpahkan _cocktail_ pada bagian depan dressnya.

"Ahh" Baekhyun memekik spontan saat isi _cocktail_ tersebut tumpah membasahi dressnya membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Astaga, nona maafkan aku" Laki-laki yang menabraknya membungkuk meminta maaf penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, mungkin ini karena aku kurang berhati-hati saat berjalan" sangkal Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena kurang berhati-hati saat berjalan" ucap sang pria yang menabaraknya sembari membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, maaf saya permisi, saya akan membersihkan ini" Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut menuju toilet berusaha menghindar dari tatapan orang-orang yang menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun saat ini, wajahnya merah padam karena menahan kesal sekaligus malu karena menjadi bahan tontonan. Kejadian barusan benar-benar membuat _mood_nya kacau seketika, sehingga membuatnya ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" Kris berbicara melalui _earchips_nya.

"Aku baik, tapi bajuku basah" Gadis itu fokus membersihkan bajunya yang terkena tumpahan _cocktail _di wastafel. Beruntung bajunya yang berwarna hitam menyamarkan noda basah yang ada di bajunya.

"Tetaplah fokus, acara sebentar lagi selesai"

"Aku mengerti"

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya keluar dari toilet kembali menuju pesta. _Kau hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi Byun Baekhyun_, monolognya dalam hati. Dan benar saja tak berselang lama pesta tersebut selesai, satu persatu tamu undangan mulai meninggalkan acara pesta. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar lebih dulu. Bajunya yang basah benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Nona..." seseorang menghadang Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga hingga terpaksa membuat Baekhyun berhenti berjalan. Laki-laki itu membungkuk hormat lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kartu nama ia serahkan kepada Baekhyun, awalnya baekhyun ragu tapi toh akhirnya ia terima. Laki-laki itu tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah menyerahkan kartu nama tersebut kepada Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun memperhatikan dari jauh kemana laki-laki itu pergi, ia melihat jika laki-laki tersebut menuju sebuah mobil sedan putih yang terpakir tak jauh darinya. Ia bisa melihat laki-laki itu membukakan pintu mobil tersebut untuk seseorang, tapi justru yang jadi fokus Baekhyun sekarang adalah bukan laki-laki tadi tapi seseorang yang masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Mereka sempat bertatapan dan laki-laki tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum memasuki mobil. Baekhyun mengenal laki-laki itu. Itu laki-laki yang menabraknya tadi.

Baekhyun melihat kartu nama tersebut yang bertuliskan _Lee Jin Woon._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menikmati pestanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh arti saat Baekhyun memasuki mobil. Baekhyun tahu jika laki-laki ini sedang menyindirnya secara halus gara-gara kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Ia yakin jika Chanyeol pasti menertawakannya atas kejadian yang dialaminya di pesta. Baekhyun hanya mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol sebagai jawaban. Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan laki-laki diatas tinggi rata-rata ini. Sudah cukup moodnya dibuat kacau dan Baekhyun tak ingin membuang tenanganya dengan sia-sia hanya untuk meladeni Chanyeol. Masih ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Suasana hening menyelimuti perjalanan pulang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ya, mereka hanya pulang berdua karena Luhan menumpang di mobil Jongin.

"Bicaralah" ucap Chanyeol buka suara setelah keheningan yang cukup lama terjadi diantara mereka.

"Tak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu" jawab Baekhyun sarkatis, pandangannya lurus ke depan melihat jalanan.

"Aku tak suka keheningan."

"Lalu mengapa tak kau saja yang bicara sendiri?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lelah, gadis yang duduk di sampingnya benar-benar keras kepala. Bahkan ia tak ingin menurunkan egonya sedikit saja. Jika seperti ini Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalah. Pada dasarnya Chanyeol memang tak suka mempunyai musuh.

"Aku tau jika kau tak menyukaiku begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi apa salahnya jika kita mencoba untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman. Mungkin dalam pikiranmu aku hanya orang yang telah membuat adikmu terluka. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik." ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

Ya mungkin Chanyeol tak menyukai Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak suka karena ia belum mengenal baik gadis ini. Lagipula alasannya tak menyukai Baekhyun tak cukup berasalan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya ia mengikuti saran Kyungsoo untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh sebagai seorang teman.

Baekhyun diam tak berniat menjawab. Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil dengan terburu-buru saat mereka tiba di rumah yang mereka tempati bersama. Gaunnya yang panjang dengan _heels_ setinggi tujuh sentimeter tersebut cukup membuat Baekhyun kerepotan. Karena kurang hati-hati saat menaiki tangga Baekhyun justru menginjak gaunnya sendiri membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan refleks menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang terhuyung kebelakang. Namun posisi Chanyeol yang tidak siap membuat keduanya jatuh terjerembap ke tanah dengan posisi Baekhyun menindih tubuh Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: Menulis hanya untuk kesenangan, tapi perlu pemikiran...hahaha. Ada yang masih inget saya****?**** Ga. **

**Nulis FF itu ga gampang setelah ketik-hapus berulang kali akhirnya tercipta chapter ini. Walaupun masih disekitaran 1k tapi chapter ini sudah lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Saya masih berusaha untuk terus bisa meningkatkan chapter-chapter selanjutnya minimal 2k. Maaf juga jika alur chapter ini kecepetan ^^**

**FF yang lain update menyusul. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Terima Kasih yang sudah follow dan favorit. See you in next chapter~**

**Regrads, Ryubee **

**04 Juni 2016**


End file.
